El secretario y el presidente… y (?) R18
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Onet-shot con lemon R 18 , [Advertencia] si no desean trazumarse leer bajo su propia consecuencia, bueno espero les guste ...pasen y lean.(yaoi)


社長 と 秘書 と / Shachou to Hisho to

El secretario y el presidente… y (?) R+18 fic capítulo 1 / 1

Hiroto y midorikawa llevaban años conociéndose eso hizo que se decidieran a vivir juntos tras reconocer su amor uno por el otro, vivían en un departamento juntos hace 5 años teniendo toda la libertad en su casa de hacer lo que quisieran ya que no tenían hijos ni adoptivos, pero no porque no quisieran sino que las constantes horas de trabajo apenas y les daba tiempo para que ellos además de que prácticamente ambos se la vivían en el trabajo uno como jefe de la empresa y el otro como su secretario que llevaba la tarea más difícil más si a su "jefe" se le daba la gana de triplicarle el trabajo en un día,

Esa noche ambos estaban en una fiesta tras conseguir un contrato exitoso para la empresa tras comprar algunos negocios en el extranjero e interior del país, la fiesta fue en un bar lujoso para eventos como los de las grandes empresas todo hombre y mujer que trabajaba para el presidente de las empresas kira estaba ahí festejando, ya que al ser éxito de la empresa era de cada persona que trabajaba en la empresa porque eso significaba dinero y más paga,

La fiesta subía de ánimo entre el alcohol y las risas, pero la única persona en ese lugar que debía estar en sus 5 sentidos era Hiroto, ¿Por qué?, bueno por 3 simples razones,…

-1º porque por ser el jefe debía mantener su imagen ante todo momento ante los subordinados de la empresa-

-2º sino estaba el en sus sentidos quien manejaría, tenía que ser el conductor de su propio automóvil ya que aunque el dinero le sobraba no creía en eso de tener un chofer y menos tocando su automóvil que era su tesoro material

- 3º ese día estaba al cuidado de un chico que hitomiko le dijo pasaría dejar a su departamento y no quería que el menor percibiera el aroma de alcohol sobre él, el chico amaba literalmente….

Si juntaba la razón número dos y tres dejando de lado la uno, era que su amado secretario y amor sentimental estaba más que perdido en alcohol tomando con algunos asistentes que entre la mayoría eran chicas que le envidiaban por trabajar con el jefe, además que solo a él lo dejaba manejar pero al verlo en ese estado estaba ante todo su vida y quería regresar vivo para encontrarse con ese chico que chillara en gritos como siempre al verlo, no que llorase en su funeral,

La fiesta avanzo hasta las altas horas de la noche y Hiroto creyó sería mejor irse para no dejar más tiempo solo a un niño de 13 años, así que se despidió de sus subordinados y salió en busca de la salida y al ver el peliverde a Hiroto irse sin él, fue tras el despidiéndose de igual forma de sus compañeros de trabajo…

-¡hey!, no se supone estas acompañado en esta fiesta- le reclamaba mido tras alcanzarlo-

-perdonan no trato con secretarios borrachos- sonriendo -

-¡ha!, borracho yo si como no, bueno si tanto quiere irte dame las llaves-

-¿qué? ni loco, sube automóvil… -tapándose la nariz- …vaya apestas a borracho-

-¡no estoy borracho!-

-bueno, si no es así, podrás irte solo, no llevo secretarios borrachos a su casa-

-¿¡que no estoy borracho!?...solo…talvez un poco tomado…gran diferencia-

-como digas-

Hiroto siguió caminado seguido de un mareado secretario, llegaron al automóvil y al ver Hiroto que su secretario no encontraba la manija del automóvil para entrar, se acercó a él, abrió la puerta y le ayudo a subir colocándole el cinturón de seguridad y cerrar la puerta para el subir del otro lado repetir lo que hizo con el borracho de su secretario y arrancar el automóvil rumbo a su departamento…

Durante el viaje su amado se quedó dormido tras balbucear cada problema que tenía con su jefe y de paso su amado pelirojo, porque para el peliverde su idiota jefe y su amado novio eran distintas personas en casa y en la empresa, Hiroto llego a su departamento detuvo el automóvil en el parking y ayudo a su novio durmiente a subir por el elevador hasta llevarlo a su hogar…. al abrí la puerta hiroto se encontró frente a el a masaki quien aun estaba despierto esperando a que Hiroto llegara porque lo cuidaría el fin de semana, el menor se acercó hasta ambos al ver que Hiroto llevaba a rastras a un saco oliente a alcohol…

-¿él está bien?-

-si lo está por ahora,… ¿masaki podrías ayudarme?-

-claro, que desea Hiroto-san-

-lleva un vaso de agua a la habitación para midorikawa –

-sí, claro… ¿pero por qué esta así ryuuji-san?-

-midorikawa olvido que debe cuidarse de la bebida, pero jamás escucha por ello término borracho-

-¡haa!...que no estoy borracho –despertando poco a poco-

-masaki ve por el agua en lo que lo recuesto en la habitación-

-¡ya voy!-

El menor se adentró a la casa dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua para ryuuji, mientras que el pelirojo lo llevaba a su habitación y lo recostaba con cuidado en la cama, masaki llego a la habitación de los mayores y le entrego el vaso de agua a Hiroto quien estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, midorikawa comenzaba abrir los ojos tallándose un poco los ojos y al ver a masaki se quedó viendo al chico un rato hasta que este se acerco al peliverde a ver que estaba despierto y le miraba en sus "sentidos"…

-ryuuji-san, ¿está bien?-

-masaki… – tomándolo del brazo- que lindo estas hoy, tanto que podría comerte…te quiero tanto –pegándolo mas a el-

-¿ha?, ¿Qué le pasa?-

Ryuuji tomo a masaki y lo tiro sobre el apretando el cuerpo de masaki mas sobre él y llevar sus manos más debajo de sus caderas…

-¡hee cuidado con las manos!, Hiroto-san alga algo- mirando al pelirojo-

-midorikawa no crees que estas aprovechándote de tu estado y de él que masaki no tenga mucha fuerza que tu-

Hiroto se dejó caer sobre ambos dejando a masaki en medio de ambos adultos sobre la cama, el peliverde miraba con los ojos entre cerrados al pelirojo que ahora tenía su cara tras la de masaki, ambos se miraron fijo durante un minuto, para que después Hiroto comenzara a hablar de nuevo…

-hey midorikawa…no dejare que te aproveches de esta condición, no es gusto te burles y menos con un niño-

-¡idiota, no lo hago!-

Midorikawa se enderezo un poco y bezo la frente de masaki sorprendiendo a masaki, pero al tiempo percibiendo el aroma de alcohol de midorikawa, el peliverde abrazo a masaki para pegar su cara con la de él avergonzando un poco a masaki por la cercanía de sus caras…

-¡ryuuji-san!...rayos, hiroto-san n, haga algo y quíteme de el-

-está bien-

Ambos adultos besaron a masaki uno en su frente y mido en la mejilla de masaki sonrojando al menor el cual sentía no había salida de ese abrazo, midorikawa se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama con masaki en medio, mientras que el pelirojo se acercaba a besar al peliverde que correspondía bien ese beso, masaki se sorprendió por el acto de los adultos, además comenzaban apretarlo entre sus cuerpos por muy delgados que fueran uno estaba pesado…

-¡hey si se van a besar mínimo déjenme ir donde no vea!, me están escuchando –mirando a ese par pegados en su beso- vamos, quítense no respiro….espera…eso –sintiendo algo presionaba su trasero- -pensamiento – acaso…eso es , tiene una erección abajo, vaya mi surte , vengo con la esperanza de visitar Hiroto-san después de confesarle mi amor y que encuentro que su secretario viene a casa, rayos eso apretaba cada vez más mi trasero… -¡quítese de encima!-

Los dos adultos se separaron del beso encontrándose a un muy sonrojado masaki, pero no porque se besaran, sino porque algo apretaba en su trasero y creía que Hiroto ya tenía una erección y le apretaba con ella su trasero, amenos adultos miraron a masaki hasta que uno de ellos hablo…

-que pasa masaki-

-es que...usted…-

-perdona, creo que mi celular en mi bolsillo te estaba molestando ciento-

-¿celular?-

-sí, claro, que otra cosa-

Hiroto saco su celular de su pantalón a lo cual midorikawa se lo quito de las manos y lo dejo sobre la cajonera , mientras masaki se quedaba sorprendido al imaginar otras cosas, como creer que Hiroto tenía una erección y lo que había sentido que se movía había sido un mensaje en modo silencioso de ese celular.

Vaya…aun así estoy animado –hablaba ryuuji- vamos Hiroto déjame hacer eso ahora-

-¿eso?, estas seguro midorikawa

-¿he?- no entendía masaki-

-vamos déjame hacerlo, tengo ganas de hacerlo es emocionante más si alguien mira de cercas-

-si es lo que quieres…vaya sinvergüenza, no tienes moral cuando estas borracho-

-¿he?...ya dije que no lo estoy…solo algo inspirado, vamos no me arruines nada y déjame hacerlo ya-

-como quiera- quitándose el saco y dejarlo caer en la cama y aflojar su camisa-

-masaki, mira sí, es más hazlo junto a mí-

-¿Qué cosa? -sorprendido

Midorikawa no hablo más se acercó a los pantalones del pelirojo y los desabrocho para después comenzar a quitarlos junto a la ayuda del cuerpo de hiroto los quito con todo y bóxer dejando la intimidad del pelirojo expuesta a la vista, midorikawa después de deshacerse de los pantalones, acomodándose entre las piernas de hiroto bajo hasta la entrepierna de Hiroto y tomo el miembro del pelirojo y lo comenzó a lamer para después besar la punta y llevarlo dentro de su boca , midorikawa jugueteo un poto la lengua y comenzó el vaivén para satisfacer el miembro del pelirojo ,

Masaki miraba a ryuuji hacérselo a Hiroto, se sentía avergonzado e encono al solo observar esa escena frete a sus ojos, no sabía si hacer lo mismo o salir corriendo, miro de reojo a Hiroto el cual solo miraba a midorikawa con una sonrisa en los labios en ese momento, eso no le gustaba a masaki así que se acercó a la entrepierna del adulto y aprovechando que ahora midorikawa solo lamia la punta del miembro del pelirojo el comenzó a imitar lo mimo llevando su lengua hasta el miembro del pelirojo,

Hiroto comenzaba a sentirse ya caliente a causa de uno y el ver a masaki hacer lo mismo que midorikawa hacia que su cuerpo se calentara más, ambos chupaban y besaban el miembro de hiroto con un notable sonrojo en ambos más en masaki ya que era primera vez hacia algo así , Hiroto observaba a ambos peliverdes hacerle sexo oral, mientras acaricia un poco el flequillo de ambos para mirarles el rostro, masaki dejo de hacerlo mismo que el peliverde cuando este se llevó el miembro de Hiroto completamente a la boca para darle unas chupadas más para después Hiroto terminara corriéndose en la boca del peliverde justo cuando este se alegaba de su miembro haciendo que un poco cajera en la mejilla de masaki,

Hiroto se sentía tan bien, mientras miraba a midorikawa limpiar la cara de masaki de una forma un poco inusual usando la lengua para tragar el semen que había llegado a la cara de masaki…

-bueno, ya tuviste suficiente midorikawa-

-¿Qué dices?-

-vamos dejemos esto ya-

-pero que dices… ¡no quiero!-

Ambos adultos miraron a masaki que estaba muy rojo sentado a la orilla de la cama con las piernas muy juntas mientras hablaban, midorikawa entendía lo que pasaba, a él no le pasaba muy seguido después de hacerle algo así a Hiroto, pero masaki en su primera vez era normal una erección con algo tan sencillo, midorikawa se sentó junto a masaki, lo tomo de la mano sorprendiéndolo….

-tranquilo masaki, deja que midorikawa te ayude-

-¿está hablando de sí mismo en tercera persona?, eso es extraño-

Midorikawa hizo hacia atrás a masaki cayendo hacia Hiroto y le quito con facilidad los pantalones dejándole ver una erección en su pequeño miembro que incluso sorprendía a masaki, el peliverde tomo el miembro de masaki y comenzó por llevarlo a su boca y lamer, haciendo sonrojar completamente al menor, masaki se estremeció completamente por aquella sensación…

-tranquilo masaki relajare –le hablaba ryuuji ara retomar su tarea-

Midorikawa volvía chupar el miembro de masaki asiéndolo estremecer completamente cayendo más hacia el pecho de hiroto, el pelirojo se dejó llevar y llevo sus manos frete al pecho del menor y comenzó a deshacerse de la camisa de masaki abriéndola y llevar las manos a sus rozados y pequeños botones y apretarlos y jugarlos entre sus yemas, masaki se comenzaba a sentir extraño al sentir las manos de Hiroto en su pecho y a midorikawa chupando su miembro sentía que su cuerpo se llenaba de electricidad que lo hacia brincar en ocasiones y sentir su miembro más duro , su cuerpo tan caliente sentía poco a poco tan bien lo único a lo que se aferraba era a la camisa de Hiroto al sentir apretaba más y más su cuerpo en especial su miembro,

Masaki termino viniéndose en la boca de midorikawa el cual comió un poco su semen y metió sus dedos a su boca llenado los de esa sustancia blanquecina después de alegarse del miembro de masaki, después de mojarlos bien entre el semen y su saliva los llevo a la entrada rosada de masaki tras separar un poco las piernas de masaki e introdujo un dedo lentamente en el menor el cual lo hizo estremecer y hacerlo sentir incomodo, después de jugarlo y hacer círculos introdujo el segundo moviendo los dedos para comenzar abrir un poco esa estrecha entrada lo cual hizo sentir un poco de dolor a masaki y derramar una lagrimas por ultimo metió el tercer dedo y los comenzó a meter y sacar unas 6 veces provocando a masaki gemir un poco, midorikawa saco los dedos despacio al ver el cuerpo de masaki temblar y su cara roja llena de calor y las lágrimas que eran común tras sentir algo así , al ver a masaki acostado sobre Hiroto agotado y jadeando lo tomo de ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia el para que quedara sentado casi sobre el dejando el trasero en alto,

Midorikawa separo un poco las piernas de masaki tras acomodarlo sobre el llevo sus manos hasta el trasero de masaki para exponer el trasero del menor en especial su entrada dilatada por el…

-vamos hazlo –mirando a Hiroto-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-no dejes a masaki a medias, dejare que se lo hagas, así que hazlo, me-te-lo-

Masaki estaba impresionado de escuchar esas palabras, la persona que tanto quería está por hacerlo con él, tomar su virginidad, no sabía si sentirse feliz o miedo por su primera vez y más con Hiroto que solo le mostraba afecto,

Hiroto se acercó a masaki tras ver su cara tan adorable con tan bello sonrojo y la boca entre abierta, tomo su miembro y lo coloco en el trasero de masaki comenzó a meterlo lentamente en masaki, sorprende al menor con un dolor que era más intenso mientras el miembro de Hiroto entraba en el tan lentamente, masaki se aferraba ahora al pecho de midorikawa, pegando su frente a el por el dolor de su primera vez y al sentir a Hiroto dentro de él,

Hiroto penetro completamente a masaki, mientras unas leves lagrimas salían pero era consolado con el afecto de midorikawa que acariciaba su cabeza y depositaba un beso en su frente, Hiroto espero un poco y comenzó investir a masaki poco a poco lentamente, hasta aumenta un poco la velocidad de sus envestidas, masaki comenzaba a gemir ma y más como Hiroto lo envestía , pero el repentino desequilibrio de midorikawa lo hizo caer yendo masaki sobre él y sentir a Hiroto su envestida era más profunda así que soltó un gran gemido de placer , Hiroto siguió penetrando a masaki mas y más pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a masaki,

Midorikawa abrasaba masaki quien estaba sobre su pecho dándole pequeños besos en al frente, unas estocadas más Hiroto sentía se vendría así que salió de masaki para correrse fuera aun así cubrió un poco de su semen el trasero de masaki,

Masaki se sentía cansado pero a la vez tan bien, se había sentido extraño pero al final le agrado más y por qué había sido con Hiroto, midorikawa abrazo a masaki recargando su cara en su hombro mientras se sentaba un rato…

-tranquilo masaki...eres un buen chico- hablaba el peliverde-

-ryuuji-san- sorprendido masaki-

-haaa- suspirando-…eres un chico agradable enserio masaki – bostezando- vaya que cansancio, tengo sueño, Hiroto dormiré un rato….no te mol…-

Midorikawa no pudo hablar más que cajo sobre la cama profundamente dormido dejando a dos chicos sorprendidos de su actitud tan fresca…

-al final estaba tan borracho que no tuvo fuerza de más- reía Hiroto-

-no me parece gracioso, Hiroto-san-

-tranquilo el estará bien por la mañana, aunque con una fuerte resaca-

-¿nada más?, no es gusto bien porque hitomiko dijo que solo estaría usted-

-tranquilo podemos aun pasar rato de calidad-

-¡no quiero!-

Masaki salió de la habitación directo a darse un baño y cambiarse de tropa, Hiroto miro a masaki salir y después dirigí la vista hacia el peliverde quien dormía tan amenamente, tan tranquilo, le sorprendía que él hubiera guiado a ese resultado, Hiroto fue y tomo un baño a la regadera de esa habitación y salir después de relajarse y cambiarse de ropa….

A la mañana siguiente estaba masaki sobre un almohadón en el piso leyendo alguna manga, cuando llego Hiroto y le abraso por la espalda…

-vaya que sueño tengo aun…odio mi trabajo –

-Hiroto-san – mirando al pelirojo-

-¿qué pasa masaki?-

-nada-

-masaki, eres algo que quiero y sin que me lo pidieran lo haría de nuevo –abrazando al menor –

-si lo dice...pero prefiero solo a usted-

Hiroto se alejó de masaki y se fue a preparar el desayuno tras no ver que midorikawa se paras pronto, así que terminaron el desayuno, mientras frente a ellos aprecia un peliverde que se notaba tenía una resaca ya que se apretaba la mano contra la frete y miraba con odio y molestia todo, iba en busca de un café hasta que noto a el par que estaba terminando el desayuno…

-masaki, ¿te sucede algo?- mirando al menor-

-¿he, no a mí no, a usted si?- sorprendido y contestar algo alterado-

-vaya dolor de cabeza, no volveré a tomar, no sé ni cómo llegue a aquí-

-¿enserio no recuerda nada ryuuji-san?-

-¿debería recordar algo?-

-nada, no olvidas nada midorikawa- le respondía Hiroto-

-¿he?, no les entiendo…vaya quiero un café bien cargado- mientras iba a buscar su café-

-masaki será mejor que no le digas- susurrando- , al final dirá que no fue el o que estaba poseído-

-es verdad…además prefiero creer fue solo Hiroto-san-

así ese día midorikawa jamás supo que paso ,que él fue el que termino llevando a masaki a Hiroto a un trio con él o sobre él y que el descaro lo invadía cundo tomaba ..


End file.
